wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sonnet
Sonnet is the female alpha of pack Dusk. She spends most of time she is human inside a stone cavern, forging weapons for her pack, to which the dragons running the project approve of and even give her materials, and when she is a Seawing, inside a pond in the middle forest. She often considered mentally unstable by her fellow pack members. Appearance As a human, a rather muscular, sickly pale, although all the soot made it more of a light grey, black-haired woman, often carrying around a smith's hammer. She wears a long smith's apron and soot-cloaked clothing. Her teeth are rather pointed for a human, possibly due to her were-dragon status. After her first transformation, something happened, and her eyes wouldn't turn back to the brown they were before, instead staying a bright yellow. The other dragonic trait she retains in human form are her gills, which appear like bloody slits on her throat. In her Seawing form, she appears as a swamp green Seawing, with a crescent moon marking over her left eye. She, in contrast to her human form, has a black row of scales running down her scales. She has normal Seawing spines, but with hair running down them instead of webbing. She still has webbing between her talons, it's just down her back with the hair. Personality Sonnet, before she was captured, was a kind, if secretive and a bit bossy blacksmith. She lived in a tiny village up in the hills. The traumatic experiments she went through to become a stronger Weredragon, an alpha, melded her mind into a flood of instinct and memories of someone else. The Seawing her DNA was combined with died when her DNA was taken, an miscalculation of the sturdiness of the sickly Seawing. It is rumored that Sonnet is possessed by the ghost of the dragon, although she denies it. Yet, she hears them, the voices of instinct, and the voice of the dead. Clear in her mind, they tell her the gain power. And she did. Through much fighting with her own pack, she became alpha, and when she did, her dragon instinct told her to demand, to control. However, she chose to listen to not only it, but the voice of the Seawing, which told her control wasn't purely direct force. Whilst in dragon form, Sonnet hides in the pond, issuing commands, and coming out only to forge as a scavenger, to talk with the other packs, defeat any challengers or to hunt. Sonnet, in her new mess of instinct, voices and control, tries to hide it, staying alone for vast amounts of time. She will admit in her mind that she isn't content with herself. Sonnet just doesn't admit it to others, as she would think that would show weakness to her pack. She is very protective of her pack, but also commanding and bossy, even if her orders only come through once in a while. She likes most of the scientists, and frowns upon rule-breakers, especially dragons who kill pack members. Category:Females Category:Artificially Created Category:SeaWings Category:Scavengers Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters